MassEffect2SelfInsertion
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: Pretty much this.  I've designed a character and tossed him into the mass effect universe so this is told in mostly first person something I haven't written in a long time.  Takes place during MassEffect2 lots of fun to be had.Minor Language.


Phoenix's Soul: -coughing as dust billows every where-Man can't believe how dusty this place has gotten. –pulls out leaf blower to blow away all the dust to reveal the story telling room- Wow it's been awhile since I've been here.-turns to face the readers- Hey everyone, how are you? It's been awhile and now I'm back and ready for action.

?: It's about time you got here.

Phoenix's Soul: -turns around-Oh you're here already are you?

?: Of course, I am after all supposed to be here. So this is where you tell everybody what happens?-looks around and pokes things with a finger-

Phoenix's Soul: Yup so everybody sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

?: What you've been gone so long you forgot about the disclaimer. This guy doesn't own the MassEffect Universe, but he does own the idea of the story and any other characters that he has created in the story.

Phoenix's Soul: Oh yeah I forgot about doing that. HERE WE GO!

MassEffect2

Torn Barriers

"So we don't know where he came from?"

"No, EDI says she just suddenly detected bio rythems in the lower part of the ship. He was found in a small area just under the drive core."

"Commander, Doctor, he is showing signs of consciousness."

I had no idea what just happened my whole body felt like it was on fire. I remember…. …. … I can't remember what happened. I can hear people talking nearby. They sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure. Opening my right eye a little I could make out a few blurred shapes. As things began to focus I noticed a couple of those blurred shapes were holding guns.

One began to move closer, I'm not sure how or why, but my body reacted quicker than it had ever done before. I rolled to the right my left leg flying out to catch the closest person in the face, grabbing the bed railing with both hands I twisted my body to land in a crouch beside the bed.

"Holy shit he's fast!"

"Weapons ready, prepare to fire."

"No, Miranda," shouted a cool commanding voice. "Hold your fire everyone."

I looked over the bed at a group of people I had never thought I would see. "Holy shit!"

"I must be going out of my mind," I muttered out loud as I stood up running bothy hands through my hair blinking at the group of people standing before me, their blasters trained on me.

"Alright, now just calm down," said a dark haired woman with violet eyes. "We're not going to hurt you."

"I know you aren't going to do anything to me, Shepard," I said as I paced behind the bed."

"Do I know you?" Shepard asked her brow furrowing as she narrowed her eyes to look at me closer.

I stopped and staredat them taking in everything. Standing before me were; Commander Jane Shepard, Dr. Chakwas, Miranda Lawson, and Jacob Taylor. The others that were there were just nameless NPC's from the game, but these men and the one on the floor beside me were all different not copies with different colors.

"You, don't know me, Commander," I answered standing up straighter. "But, I know the four of you."

I watched as jacob's eyes narrowed, Miranda's right eyebrow shot up, Dr. Chakwas eyes widened, and Shepard just stared at me. "Look let me try and explain this."

I spent the better part of the next hour recounting bits and pieces of the original mass effect game, and after a bit I came to realize it wasn't only the game, but the fanfic I had originally written based on the game. I could tell Jacob was wary of me, but he seemed to be handling this much better than Miranda who when I brought up the topic of their current mission drew her pistol on me again.

"I knew it you're a spy," she growled.

"Miranda, Stand down!" Shepard spoke in a stern voice as she forcibly lowered Miranda's hands.

"Commander," I spoke staring her in the eyes. "I know something that I can say, but it can't be said in the presence of Miranda, Jacob, or EDI. Yes, Miranda, I know this ship is outfitted with and A.I. unit."

"Jacob, Miranda, step outside," Shepard said after meeting my gaze for a few moments.

"But Commander," Miranda began before Shepard cut her off.

"That's an order," Shepard barked. "EDI!"

"Yes, Commander?"

"For the next few minutes I want you to cut off audio sensors….. but leave on the movement ones."

"Of course, Commander."

"Alright, now talk," Shepard said after looking at Chakwas for a moment.

Geez I'm stepping out on a limb here. This place might only be based on the game, and have no baring on my fanfic, but this is the only way. "You of course remember what happened at Saren's cloning facility."

Shepard mearly nodded.

"You left Ashley Williams behind… I know what her last words were."

I saw it happening about a millisecond before it did.

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for now. I do remember what I used to do and that was "CLIFFHANGERS!"

?:Well that is a pretty bad way to end the chapter.

Phoenix's Soul: Whatever, it's what I do. "Until the Next Chapter."


End file.
